


A Crash-Course in Love

by Raven1313



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Surprises, Tragedy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven1313/pseuds/Raven1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Valentine's day and Roy has a very special surprise for Ed. Hopefully nothing will go wrong this year. These lovers do not have the best track record for Valentine's Days. What is the secret gift? RoyEd. This is currently a one-shot, but I do have a possible continuation that I will wright if enough people say they think it is a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crash-Course in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Spoilers!, violence (of the bloody kind), some language, and shounen-ai.
> 
> Set after the fma manga/ brotherhood *I own nothing*
> 
> Happy V-Day everyone! If you are sad because you are single, do not worry, I am single too and I do not even care! I was even cooped up in my house all day due to the snow, so I did not even get to see my friends. If you are still bitter because you do not have a date, think of the people who do not have mothers on Mother's Day, or fathers on Father's Day.
> 
> **Constructive criticism is highly encouraged to better my writing, but please no flames that only say "I hate your story" with no help on why you think it is bad, or help on how to make it better.**
> 
> Loosely Roy's pov

Roy Mustang, as usual, was staring aimlessly out his window at the people on the street, procrastinating as long as he could before the threats of a bullet to his brain were made. But today was no ordinary day. It was Valentine's Day, the infamous day of love. In the past years Roy would have probably just picked up someone from the horde that followed him and had his way with them. This year was different. This year he had someone he could admit that he truly loved, someone he would be proud to call his Valentine.

Edward Elric.

Ed was younger than Roy, his subordinate, and a guy, but none of that mattered to Roy. Not many people knew, only those who had either already figured it out or where close to it. Sure they had fights, but everyone does, and somehow after the fights Roy always felt closer to him.

They had been dating a few years now, ever since Al got his body back, but for some reason every single year, on this night, the night that is supposed to be extra romantic, always got messed up somehow. Their first Valentine's Day together, their 10 month anniversary, was spent apart. The only connection they had that year was a long and rather expensive long-distance phone call. The next one was set up by Ed, who tried to make a fancy meal, but he almost burnt down the whole kitchen in the process. On another one, Al had a fight with Winry and came running to us, got extremely drunk, and ended-up being half dragged by us to the hospital. No coaxing by Roy could get Ed to leave his brother's side, even if he was going to be just fine. Even with all those times that seemed horrible at the time, Roy could look back on them and laugh because no matter what, he still had Ed, and that is all he really needed for Valentine's Day.

This one is going to be different. This year Roy had planed a simple, but still romantic night.

A knock on the office door stirred him from his thoughts. He quickly turned around in his swivel chair and picked up another boring document asking his permission on some military thing he had no interest in. "Come in."

A blond head peaked through the doorway, but it was not the blond he was hoping for. Riza Hawkeye gave him a stern look that suggested that she knew he had not been doing his work, but something more important was at hand. She shifted so her full body was in Roy's sight, but the door was still only open a crack, blocking his view through the doorway.

"Sir, someone is asking to see you," Riza said in her no-nonsense voice.

Roy sighed. He had been receiving big packages of assorted goodies from hopeful girls, and a few shy men, all day. They probably still clung to the old tradition that he would pick the girl with the biggest basket to go on a date with. In truth it was usually never the biggest basket that won.

"Just tell her I am too busy to see her now," he said, and to prove his point he signed a document that he barely had even read.

"I already did, Sir." At that he looked up from his paper and looked at his subordinate's arms, which held three packages all decorated in various shades of pink. Riza walked over the small coffee table (that sat in the middle of the two couches), adding the packages to the already massive pile. "I think this is someone you will want to see."

The door slowly opened with a creak, revealing Ed in his usual loose boots, tight leather pants, and a long-sleeve black shirt that hugged his muscular body in all the right ways. Roy's eyes slowly moved up, resting on his face, golden eyes blazing, mouth in a smirk that could almost rival his own signature mask. Riza, who was the first one to figure out that their stolen glances and expressions held a deeper meaning, left the room and shut the door quickly behind her.

Ed walked over to the large desk that Roy sat behind and stretched over it. He paused for a second, licking his lips, then he leaned closer, kissing Roy in a way that seemed to take his breath away, just like their first kiss and every kiss after that. Ed always tasted exotic, like some sort of golden spice that Roy could not place. Even if he tasted like the stew dinner or the cookies they had for dessert, that spice went well with everything. The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity, but it was broken for the need of air. Roy just stared into the endless warmth held in his lover's eyes as Ed shifted himself out of the uncomfortable position of being splayed across the desk.

"Don't stare too much. You'll get drool on your papers." Ed's voice broke Roy's trance and he noticed that Ed was already sitting on one of the couches inspecting a neon pink box.

"Hey. That's mine," Roy said in a tone that did not hold the malice the words usually carry. Ed huffed and muttered something about being a 'stingy bastard,' before he sighed and pointed to a rather large cloth bag overflowing with packages containing a similar color scheme to Roy's own pile.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of my own. There is so much I don't think I'll even be able to finish it by next year," Ed said somewhat sly, as if he knew he was one of the top two hottest guys in Central, with Roy being the other. Roy knew this fact, but he was not jealous. Roy knew Ed was all his, and besides that he could not get jealous out in public for fear of risking their secret relationship, their jobs, their integrity, and many other things. Though he did feel bad for all the people who had no chance with the two hottest guys, and they never even knew it.

Roy glanced out the window behind him again. It was starting to get grey and the weather predicted a chance of rain. Roy was praying to whoever would accept it that it would not rain on them tonight.

"So, what are we doing?" Ed asked.

"Things," Roy answered vaguely.

"What  _kind_  of things?"

"Things with stuff," Roy said, the smirk almost as visible in his voice as it was on his face.

Ed knew he was getting nowhere, so he just huffed and rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the clock struck 17:00 and Roy stood up, abandoning the paperwork he barely touched.  _Hawkeye will understand, right?_ Roy winced at the imaginary bullet whizzed past his ear. Unconsciously, when he went through the door he put his hand up in a futile attempt to block the chunks of metal from entering his brain. Ed got up and followed him through the door with less protection, but no less wincing.

The outer office was empty. Everyone had left to attend to their Valentine's Day plans, leaving the half eaten tray of brownies that Fury made in the center of the cluster of desks. Ed swiped a few and grabbed his signature red jacket. Roy also shrugged on one of his military issue black jacket. Usually he did not wear one, but it was very cold outside.

Roy took Ed's hand and pulled him closer and placed a quick gentle kiss on his forehead. A moment of showing his love before they headed out and pretended they were just officer and subordinate with a famously horrible relationship.

Ed looked up into Roy's midnight blue eyes. He did not have far to look up anymore, but Roy was still slightly taller. "You missed," Ed said before plunging into another long breath-taking kiss.

They slowly parted and exited the safe confines of the office.

* * *

The first part of Roy's plan was to go to their favorite Xingese restaurant. It was small and in the bad part of town, but it had a very homey feel to it. They sat there for hours just talking. The talked about everything and anything, mostly stuff that was inconsequential, but with every word Roy could feel the strong bond between them thickening more and more. The whole restaurant seamed to fade to the background in comparison to Ed's loving gaze.

After dinner Roy convinced Ed to go on a nice walk in Central Park. It was peaceful that late at night, most of the animals and people were already asleep. They were walking along a large lake when a breeze blew across them. Ed shivered, his breath making a little cloud in front of his face. Roy took his warm hand from his pocket and placed it into Ed's cold one. Ed gave him a worried glance, but he did not pull away.

"Don't worry," Roy said, "No one is here to see us." Ed relaxed at Roy's calm attitude and shifted so that he was leaning more into Roy.

They walked in near silence, but it was not one of those stagnant awkward silences, it is filled with thick, warm, words that could not be spoken, but felt.

Soon enough they rounded the lake and Ed immediately spotted the thick Weeping Willow tree. Under the curtain made by the leaves was a very special spot, 'The Spot.' This spot was not special for its aesthetics, a road that was busy during the day on one side and the lake on the other, but for the memories they made there together. This was the spot where they confessed, the spot where they had their first kiss.

Ed rushed over to the tree, pulling Roy along. Someone had cut the branches a bit, so they did not form a complete dome anymore, only the top was still hanging. It was not even enough to duck under to hide your head. But, it was still special to them, no matter what.

Ed gave Roy a huge grin, the pale full moon reflecting off his face to create a mystic glow, as if he was an angel.

Roy unconsciously put his unoccupied hand into his pocket, and started to fumble around with the small box that was safely hidden away there. Suddenly, Ed shivered again, as if on cue. Roy hugged him close. Ed hesitated, for the fear of onlookers, but soon melted into the embrace. Roy pulled away just enough so that he could get a good look into his lover's amber eyes. He seamed to melt into them as if he is being surrounded by warm honey.

He leaned down slightly and kissed Ed. He felt as if his insides were on fire. Ed could get him more drunk than any luxury liquor. He hated to pull away from Ed's intoxicating kiss, but he had to take a breath.

All Roy could think about was how Ed smelled, how he tasted, how he felt. His thoughts seamed to be  _filled_  with Ed recently. Roy fidgeted in his spot, playing with the box in his pocket.  _What if he says no? What if he hates me? What if he runs away?_

_What if I never get to see him again?_

This last thought had haunted him for a while now, and it was the main reason for doing what he was about to do.

"E-Ed?" Roy said hesitatingly. He just could not look into Ed's expectant face, so he turned his face and took in a deep breath. "Well, um,... I have... something I've been... meaning to tell you... for a while... and," His ramble is stopped when a hand softly touched his chin. Ed had gently taken Roy's chin and turned it so their onyx and gold eyes met. Their breath mingled in a small white cloud between their faces.

"Its okay, Roy. You can tell me anything," Ed said. Roy nodded and took a few more deep breaths. He had practiced this in the mirror a ton of times, but even if he had practiced a million times, he would probably still nervous, so he just went ahead and did it.

"Edward," Roy said as he went down to one knee, still holding one of Ed's hands, "You have been in my life for a while now, and even though you went on missions I-I felt like you would somehow be safe. Now... I don't know what happened, but recently I got to thinking about what it would be like  _without_  you. I discovered that I couldn't even  _imagine_  my life without you in it." He pulled out he box and slowly opened it. Inside there was a simple silver band inlaid with one diamond. "E-E-Ed, I want to ask you to be with me forever... W-W-Will y-you marry me?"

Roy did not even want to look at Ed's face, his anger, his disgust, his horrible reaction, but for some reason his eyes felt like the were bolted open and locked on his lover. He was glad he watched the blond, because Ed's face quickly lit up. His grin grew enormous and covered almost all of his face, his golden eyes also widened while filling up with tears of happiness. His blond hair danced around his face as he violently bobbed his head up and down for yes. For the first time in his life, the energetic blond was speechless. Roy's face brightened just as much as Ed's, if not more. He sprang up and nearly tackled Ed in a hug, completely forgetting the ring for a moment.

While enjoying his lover's warmth, Roy felt something cold touch his cheek. He looked up to see soft white snow falling from the heavens and surrounding them in its thin confetti. The snow mingled with the leaves and the moonlight to create an amazing effect. Ed, if it was even possible, smiled even more. It was rare for it to snow in Central, let alone in February.

They stood there for a while, just grinning like school girls.

Roy let go of Ed's hand so that he could take out the ring. He then took Ed's hand in his. They were both shaking. Roy tried to put the ring on, but they were shaking so bad that he had to do it slowly. Roy had the ring right near the end of Ed's finger when a loud screech echoed through the park.

The two automatically took battle stances as a bright light washed over them, nearly blinding them. Whatever it was, it was moving toward them, and fast. Roy did the only thing he could think of in a split second, he pushed Ed to the side. Ed went rolling, having not expected the push. Roy knew what this would mean though. Because he pushed his love out of the way there was no time to dodge it. As long as Ed was safe, it did not matter what happened to himself.

The impact was hard.

It was as if time just slowed down around Roy. He felt the initial impact knock the wind out of him as well as breaking a few ribs. There was a lower part of the object that stuck out farther, and it hit both of his lower legs, breaking them. Whatever had hit him was solid because it also threw him. His back smashed against something behind him, crushing more ribs and maybe a few vertebra. One of the ribs must have punctured a lung, he could barely breathe and his chest felt like it was full of molten lava. The impact against the thing behind them made his head fly back, crashing against what felt like a wall. His vision instantly went blurry with black spots. Right when he felt it was over, the object that hit him first smashed into him again, instantly crushing his arm and pinning it. The object wrapped itself around both Roy and the object behind him. As it wrapped around, the object in front smashed against his hip, popping the bone out of the socket and tearing ligaments and tendons. It felt like all of his insides had been crushed and mixed up in a blender.

He must have passed out for a second, there was an instant of darkness and then the time was back to normal and everything had stopped moving.

Roy was in pain, but not humongous pain. It just felt like when you exercised too much and pulled a muscle. The pain was annoying, but it did not necessarily hurt. He felt almost numb.

He could not see so he wiped his eyes with his hands. There was blood on his hands, but he was not sure if it was from the dirt on his eyes or his gashes. He looked around frantically for Ed.  _I have to find him. He has to be okay!_

Ed was still just getting up from his spot sprawled on the ground. He ran as fast as he could over to their tree, which was now crooked, that pinned Roy along with the object in front of him. Ed looked like he was about to faint, and that is saying a lot for how much he saw when he was a child.

Roy knew it was bad, but he had not taken a look at himself. The first thing he saw when he looked down was the blood-splattered front of a car.  _So that is what hit me_. Even in the pale moonlight, the bright red blood was visible up the tree behind him and splashed all around him on the ground. Then he took inventory of his own body. He was in bad shape. It seamed not an inch of him did not have either blood or a giant gash covering it.

That is when the pain started to set in. Roy gave a mix between a shout and a grunt that could rival any wild animal. Something touched his clenched free hand. He looked over to see Ed climbing the pile of debris and holding onto Roy's hand for dear life. Roy's pain seamed to diminish just a little knowing his lover,  _his fiancé,_  is there.  _I'm not gonna make it. I have to tell him._

"E-Ed..." Roy croaked out. His voice was scratchy and garbled at the same time. Ed's eyes were streaming out tears again, but this time they are not happy tears.  _He knows too, but he doesn't want to accept it._

"P-please, please don't talk. You will be fine. I'm here." Ed's voice was barely a whisper, but it conveyed all the emotions he felt. Neither one of them wanted to accept it.

"Ed..ward..." Roy squeezed out between his heavy breaths. Ed griped Roy's hand harder, enough to make Roy realize he was actually holding something in his fist. He opened it. He was holding the ring. He had clutched it so tight that it left circular marks on his palm. Ed silently picked it up and put it on, bloodied and all. Ed's tears flowed harder, mucking up the color of his beautiful eyes. Roy tried to reach his love's face, but he only caused himself more pain. He let out another scream, but not nearly as loud as the first. Ed tried to comfort the man as best he could, but he knew it was nearly worthless. The only thing that helped was Ed's prescience by his side.

Roy could feel himself fading. "Ed... Edward... Listen...I love... you... I will... al...ways...love...you... for...ever...pr...om...ise..."

" **DAMIT YOU BASTARD! DON'T DIE ON ME! YOU... YOU CAN'T DIE! NOT NOW!** Bastard! I love you... Damn it..."

The last thing he saw was Edward sobbing into his bloody hand.

Then everything faded away... 

**Author's Note:**

> Afternote: Hi Everyone! Sorry about the ending there. I had told my friend that I was going to write a V day fic, and she asked what it was for, but I did not really know yet (I had some of the beginning but that was it). I kid you not, she said, with a straight face, "And then they all die." I laughed my butt off for a good 5 minutes and just shrugged it off as a joke, but then at lunch we were joking around and an actual plot bunny (that was actually a lot more bloody and deadly than this) popped up! I told them my idea and my other friend said, "You know you will get a lot of flames right?" And I was like whatever!
> 
> I accept (and even encourage) constructive criticism, but please no flames or just "I hate you"s with no explanation.
> 
> I actually might have a continuation for this story to make it a full, several chapter fic! The continuation is a story I have pondered for a while now, and as I was wrighting this I was like "Oh My G-O-S-H!" it fits! What do you all think? Review/email me if you think it should or should not be continued. (Trust me, the next chapter will be a lot happier).
> 
> Also, can someone please verify the crash experience? I did this based on my knowledge of anatomy and my scant knowledge of other's experiences, but I do not have any personal experiences with traumatic accidents.
> 
> Sorry if this story sucked. I wrote it during an all-nighter, and when I was finally done, my stupid computer erased half of it, so I had to re-type it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Ps: me and a friend that I know irl and on here are creating a realistic (and believable) school-fic of fma(b). Contact me if you want to participate, if you have a 'day in the life of' plot that you would like to see, you want an oc in here, or anything you can think of!)


End file.
